lostnoirfandomcom-20200214-history
Unleashing the Sumo
"Unleashing the Sumo" is the sixth episode of Lost Noir. Plot The Apollo Candy Company was located 42 miles outside the city limits. Its corporate office was a monolithic building that stood deep within the desert foothills. Darker than this moonless night, it was surrounded by electro-magnetic pylons, placed at 108 foot intervals. Their purpose unknown to any unauthorized personnel, unless an attempt was made to approach the facility. Only twice did anyone ever try to sneak into these restricted grounds. Both times those involved were never heard from again. Up on the 23rd floor, in a dimly lit office, a small man, dressed in a black turtleneck shirt and jeans, his long, dark hair swept away from his narrow forehead, sat behind a dark mahogany desk and stared out a picture window into the darkness of the desert night. He spoke sternly into a speaker phone. “She now in our custody?” the man asked with a trace of a Swiss accent. “Yes, sir,” the voice replied, “we have her locked up in a room near the lab.” “And the Pace girl been given instructions?” the man continued. “Yes, she has the envelope.” “So the question is,” the man said, “will Ms. Pace do what we have told her to do?” “I think, yes,” the voice answered, “I made it clear to her that you were very serious!” “Well,” the man replied, “if I don’t hear from her father within 24 hours, you know what to do!” “Yes, sir,” the voice answered, “oh, one more thing, sir!” “What is it?!” the man replied, irritatingly. “Ms. Oldham wants permission to try out some of her recent concoctions on the prisoner.” The man immediately stood up from behind the desk. “Bakunin! You tell that crazy Bitch she’s not to do anything to jeopardize this project, you understand me!” “Yes, sir!” Bakunin replied. “When the time comes, I’ll let her have her fun,” the man continued, “but not until then! If I learn otherwise, I will immediately come down there and terminate you both and I do mean TERMINATE! You understand me?!” “Completely, sir,” Bakunin answered. The man shut the speaker off and walked over to a whisky cabinet. He smiled, as he opened a bottle of MaCutcheon and poured a few ounces into a shot glass. He thought about the next 24 hours and how, if everything stayed on schedule, the opportunity to obtain millions of dollars would soon become a reality. As he sipped the fine whiskey, he knew his father would of been proud of him in so many ways. Not only was he now CEO of the Apollo Candy Company but he had kept the VIK Institute alive and, most importantly, one of his father’s pet projects was about to get the boost in funding it richly deserved and so desperately needed. He was set to accomplish what his father had failed to do. For Bradley Werner Mittlewerk was ready to unleash Project Sumo upon the world! Category:Episodes